The present invention is directed generally to the field of flexible conduits, typically relatively long lengths of conduits, and more particularly to methods and apparatus for performing various fabrication operations at spaced intervals along the length of such flexible conduits. The present invention is also directed to the flexible conduit assemblies manufactured through the use of the method and apparatus. The invention finds application in the manufacture of flexible plastic tubing assemblies used in a variety of fields, including, for example, single point battery watering systems.
Flexible conduits are used in many specialized applications. For instance, flexible conduits may be used in sprinkler systems, irrigation systems, and air pumps. Flexible conduits may also be used in single point watering (SPW) systems to supply battery cells with fluids. In such systems, a single conduit or tube supplies fluids to a plurality of interconnected tubes. Each tube in turn supplies fluids to a plurality of battery cell refill valves.
Conventional flexible conduits are generally fabricated by plastic molding. However, for many specialized applications, conduits must be further modified after initial fabrication. For instance, in single point battery watering systems, each conduit or tube in a tubing network must be fitted with a plurality of inserts or fittings that can connect and supply fluids to battery cell refill valves. Likewise, tubes in sprinkler systems must be fitted with a plurality of fittings that can connect to sprinklers. In other systems, there may be a desire to aesthetically modify tubes by embossing, engraving or hot stamping them with displays such as commercial logos.
The modification of flexible conduits for various applications is challenging because the tubing is susceptible to folding and collapsing under pressure. Thus, any modification that requires the application of force to the tubing wall may affect a tube's structural integrity or lead to poor results. For instance, a tube may fold during a drilling process and result in the formation of multiple apertures at undesired places. Likewise, a tube may collapse during embossing such that the embossed structure is not properly positioned. In other instances, more rigid tubes may crack or break during a modification step. Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus to provide internal structural support to a conduit to prevent collapse during operations on the wall of the conduit at periodic intervals. The present invention addresses this unmet need.
The innovative conduit assembly of the present invention facilitates the installation of fluid distribution systems by prefabricating the conduit and fittings or other components prior to the time of installation. For example, in the case of single point battery watering systems, the fittings are prefabricated and joined to the conduit so that the finished assembly may be installed on the battery with little or no cutting and connecting of the conduit assembly in the field. The same installation advantages arise in a variety of other fields, such as lawn irrigation or patio misting systems.